The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a brush seal with inclined bristles. The invention further relates to a device for manufacturing a brush seal as well as a brush seal for a turbomachine.
The manufacture of brush seals with inclined bristles is known from publication DE 36 06 284 C2, for example. In it, a metal thread or wire is wound over two wire cores, which are arranged at a distance parallel to each other, to create a tight metal thread or wire packing. The metal thread or wire packing is then fixed to an appropriate wire core by a clamping strip. The clamping strips and/or wire cores are then shifted parallel to each other at room temperature by a frame. High forces are required for this. In the process, the bristles in the vicinity of the wire core bend and a so-called laying angle is created. In order to fix the laying angle of the bristles, the brush seal is subjected to a subsequent thermal treatment. Here, the frame with the clamped brush seal is stress-relief annealed in an oven for one hour, for example, at a temperature between 500° C. and 1,000° C. In this process, the frame undergoes wear and has to be replaced regularly. Moreover, on account of the wear on the frame, a rolling process is also needed to adjust the correct outer diameter of the clamping strip both prior to and after the thermal treatment.